Lee Fu
Lee Fu (born February 17, 1986) is an Japanese/American professional wrestler currently signed to European Wrestling Federation (EWF) and competing on its Mayhem brand, where he is currently reigning as the first ever EWF X-Kore Champion. =Early life= Lee Fu was brought up alongside four brothers and two sisters, all whom were older than him. His family struggled but his father, Katsuro Fu, was an ambitious man and decided that it was time his family had a decent life. After living in Tokyo for ten years, the Fu family moved to America in the centre of New York. His family got a decent job and his family lived a lot better. Most of his siblings had moved out of the family to start families of there own, but two remained - Jiro and Mitsuru. Fu only spoke a very small amount of english, but as soon as he started learning, he became much better. He is actually a very gifted person, he has an IQ of 169 and learning english proved an easy task for him. He learnt english fluently in just over a year, at the age of 12. Throughout Fu's childhood, he always had a hunger for fighting as he and his siblings used to playfight a lot of the time, as there wasn't much else to do for them at that time. He developed a strong natural talent for fighting and his parents allowed him to start a form of martial arts when he turned 13. He had such a strong technical ability, and after turning 15 he gained the black belt. One day, he was walking home from a martial arts training session when he saw a crowded group of people, all screaming at the top of their voices. In the centre of all this was a square ring, and this caught Lee's eye. He went over and watched this event, the first time he had ever seen any form of wrestling. He liked what he saw and after the match, the man that won the match was standing cockily in the middle of the ring, sending out a challenge to anyone who wanted to challenge him. Lee saw this opportunity and got in the ring with him. Within seconds, he had the man on the ground, writhing in pain after hitting him with what was to become his legendary move - The Kick of Fury. He got a huge cheer from the crowd, and there happened to be a scout standing nearby, and this scout acquired him into his wrestling academy instantly. He trained here for four years, perfecting his skills to the max. He worked his way up the academy, and when he left, he had become a legend of the place, earning the name The technical genius. He kept this name as his little gimmick and has still got it now. After leaving the academy, he was in a terrible accident that would sideline him from the sport for the next couple of years. He was asleep in his house with his family, when a huge fire broke out. He managed to escape, but only by jumping 30 feet out his window, breaking both his legs and the glass from the window gave him horrific scars on his chest. His parents were both killed in this accident, so whenever he does something good, he sends a prayer to them. So for two and a half years he could do nothing but be a normal young man, without any ambition. When he finally healed, straight away he started his training again and within a couple of months he was almost back to his original self. Then, he was in a little bout with a regular unknown, and a scout from European Wrestling Federation turned up and saw him destroy his opponent. He was then instantly given a spot there. Career European Wrestling Federation (2008) Lee Fu made his debut in the European Wrestling Federation, assigned to EWF's Mayhem brand with his technically profound skills as he took on Thunderfoot on the May 28 edition of Mayhem, the second Mayhem since the return of EWF. Many doubted he would be any good, but he proved them all wrong, counterbattling against Thunderfoot and after hitting The Kick of Fury, he proved to be an impressive debut. At his first Pay-per-view, Kings of Hell on June 8, 2008, it seemed the odds were against him in a Triple Threat Bared Wire Massacre match against two other opponents, Matt Hybrid and Marcus Vincent Preston (MVP), for the vacant EWF X-Kore Championship, which was a brand new championship that had never been held before. After a bloody match, Fu prevailed had the winner and became the first ever X-Kore champion after only two weeks of being enrolled in the EWF. He went on a week later and proved himself a worthy holder after defeating Preston in a singles match. He looked to be on a roll that wasn't a fluke. But later that night, Jason Kash, an experienced wrestler, confronted Fu, stating that he wanted the X-Kore Championship that caught Fu off-guardas the following week, he lost to Kash's tag team partner and stable mate, El Presidente. Scheduled to compete in his first main event on June 26 edition of Mayhem against Axl Lionsworth and EWF Legacy Champion, Eddie Monroe, Fu competed until Kash jumped over the guardrail, attacking him and lacerating him open to officially ingite the feud over the title. =In wrestling= *'Current finishing moves' **The Kick of Fury - (Climbs up the turnbuckle and waits for his opponent to get to his feet. When he does, he jumps and delivers a huge kick to the temple of his opponent, usually knocking them out.) **Tokyo Takedown - (A Cutter jumping from the top rope to a standing opponent.) Signature Moves **Pure Japanese - (A Bicycle Kick) **The JTT - (A Springboard DDT) **The FU-Plex - He springboards of the ropes into a back-flip and lands next to his opponent and then hits an inverted Suplex Other main moves German Suplex pin Superkick Hurracanrana Shooting Star press Tornado DDT Flying Crossbody Shining Wizard Spinebuster Nicknames The Technical Genius The Mastaa! Entrance Music Granite by Pendulum EFW record W:3 D:0 L:1 Achievements First ever EWF X-Kore Champion =Match History= Mayhem (6/19/08) - Lee Fu vs El Presidente (Singles Match) - Lost Mayhem (6/12/08) - Lee Fu vs MVP (Singles Match) - Won Kings of Hell (6/08/08) - Lee Fu vs Matt Hybrid vs MVP (Barbed Wire Massacre Match) - Won Mayhem (5/29/08) - Lee Fu vs Thunderfoot (Singles Match) - Won Other Details Height - 5 foot 11 inches Weight - 198lbs Base Picture - Senshi Gender - Male Hometown - Tokyo, Japan Alignment - Tweener Character gimmick - Japanese, crazy, just wants to wrestle Wrestler style - High-Flyer and Technical Apperance - Bald head with Family symbol as a tatoo on his head in black. He has well built upper body with scar across chest and has a slight six-pack. Wears plain grey bottoms with only FU written on the back in dark Black with a red outline. He has no shoes or socks. Category:Wrestlers Category:Characters